I Loved Her First
by sissa610
Summary: I loved her first, I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers...


**This is just a short story i thought of when I heard this song. Enjoy!**

---

Dean Winchester was sitting alone at a table in the middle of a beautiful reception hall. Nearly two hundred people laughed and danced around him, but he couldn't help but feel saddened. He knew this day would eventually come, but it didn't make any easier of a pill to swallow. Light cocktail music flittered around the guests, whose happiness wasn't mirrored on Dean's face. He lost something today, another stepping stone in his life he couldn't control.

He was happy from them, he really was. But, he couldn't help but feel his job was over now; he no longer held that special place in her heart. He knew this man would treat her right, he was a great guy. Hell, even Sam had said so. But Dean still felt something tugging at him. Quietly a woman came behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Dean, you're not at a funeral, you know," she said with a little laugh.

"Yea, Liz, I know," he said smiling up at her. "I just feel like I'm loosing her, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Dean, she will always love you and turn to you when she needs help, you know that."

"Yea, I know." There conversation was cut off when the DJ made an announcement that the bride and groom and their wedding party were about to enter. Everyone stood and cheered as the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered, and finally a beautiful young woman and her husband entered the room. Dean smiled and clapped for the couple, and saw his brother across the room whistle and shouts.

The couple entered the dance floor and began their first dance. Dean grabbed the hand of the woman standing next to him, and squeezed it. The woman had tears running down her face, but a huge smile to keep them company. He loved the young bride with every fiber of his being, and seeing her so happy, made him happy as well. His whole life was about that girl out there, and he mustered the little courage he had left for his surprise.

After the couple's first dance was over, Dean made his way towards the DJ's stand and took the microphone. He grabbed the guitar he had hidden behind it, and walked over to the microphone stand.

"Ok, everyone. I know this is a bit of a surprise, but I would like to sing something here for the new Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Robinson." Dean adjusted the guitar strap and began to play a soft tune.

_"Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one she told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way"_

_"I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first"_

Dean looked up to see his daughter, smiling and crying, watching her father perform the song he had written for their special day. Dean quickly looked away, because if he looked a second longer he might have broken down.

_"How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
It was only a matter of time"_

_"I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first."_

_"From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first."_

Dean ended the song, his voice cracking a bit. Applause and cheering exploded around him and as he looked up shyly, there was not a dry eye in the house. He quietly thanked the DJ, and stepped down from the stage.

His daughter came running at him and threw her small arms around him. She squeezed him tight, both crying quietly.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart," Dean said, wiping the tears from his face. "Come on, don't cry, go! Enjoy your day!" He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Daddy. You know that right? Forever and ever," she said with a smile.

"I know you do. Go, have fun! Don't worry about old, decrepit me," Dean said with a laugh.

"I will always worry about you, Daddy," she said. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I have to go greet some guests. Don't forget, we dance in a few minutes!" She said with a little laugh, practically skipping away in post marriage bliss.

Dean watched his baby greeting and welcoming guests when he felt arms around his waist again. Dean smiled at the

"This reminding you of our reception," Liz asked.

"Nah, nothing could be ours," he said smiling.

"Oh yea, both of us drunk and finding out three weeks later I was pregnant."

Dean watched his little girl turn and give him a little wave, and he waved back.

"We did good," he whispered.

"Yea, baby, we did good," Liz whispered.


End file.
